A motor is used in a vehicle, such as a bicycle, to augment the manual power applied to the pedal. These types of vehicles generally use a torque sensor to sense an amount of pedal input force being applied by a vehicle rider or operator. Then, an assisting motor is provided which adds to the manual force in a ratio based upon the amount of pedal force applied.